Love at First Sight
by Nora x 13
Summary: Hermiones got 2 firneds coming to school what happens when those 2 fall for the two worst enemies at school and try and make them get along who knows... chapter 7 new and improved
1. Helping

A/N: Hey this is another story my friend and I stayed up till 4 in the morning one night writing. It has her and I with Harry and Draco I know you like original characters, but we wanted to put it up anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any thing except Norieliea and Kimie.  
  
Chapter 1 Helping  
  
Harry was sitting up in his bed at night wondering what Hermione and Ron were doing at this very moment. He wondered if they could save him from his Aunt and Uncle. They have been the worst they have ever been. They year they put bars on his windows wasn't as bad as they are being now. They had given him back his old room under neither the staircase. They haven't given him food. It's just like they are ignoring him completely. Like he doesn't even live there anymore.  
  
Harry was going into his 6th year at school and he wanted to get back so badly. He just sat there day after day. He decided to write Hermione a letter asking for help. He turned his only light on and took out parchment and started to write:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi 'Mione. My summer has been horrible. All I do all day long is just sit here in my old closet as my room. I need to get out but if I do my Uncle will send me out of the house for good this time and I have no where to go. They don't give me food I have to sneak out at night and eat and not a lot because they keep tabs on what they have and what they don't just to make sure I'm not eating it. Please try and help me! I'll be waiting for your letter.  
  
Love always,  
Harry  
  
He folded the letter up and had to sneak out to a window and send Hedwig off with the letter.  
  
"Now make sure she reads this Hedwig," he said patting the owls' head. The white owl flew off into the distance. Harry fell asleep and was ready to wake up at 6:00 to see if her letter would show up by then.  
  
Harry woke up at 6:30 and crept into the living room to see Hedwig waiting on the couch with another letter in his mouth ready for him. It was from Hermione just like he hoped.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I miss you so much. I'm really sorry about your Aunt and Uncle. My mom said it was fine if you could stay at my place if you wanted and Ron will come and pick you up tomorrow at midnight so make sure your Uncle is in bed. Oh and I am having 2 other guest stay with us they are my two friends and they are going to go to Hogwarts this year. One is named Kimie and the other is Norieliea. Just hold out one more day and Ron will be there. Oh and if you're wondering how I answered so quickly is because I woke my mom up In the middle of the night to ask her and she's like yea sure go ahead. All 3 of us laughed because she was half-asleep. All right well I will see you soon  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
"Thank God I am leaving tonight" he said then drifted off into another sleep. Around 9 o'clock he got up from Uncle Vernon yelling for him.  
  
"HAAARRRRRRRRRYYY" he sat up as quick as he could and got out of the closet he was sleeping in.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry answer sleepily.  
  
"Make breakfast" He pointed to the counter with everything out just not cooked.  
  
"Just one more day just one more . . ." he whispered to himself.  
  
"What's that you're saying" Petunia said.  
  
"Nothing" he said and got to work on breakfast.  
  
He couldn't wait for that night. He got everything ready at 10 because that's when they fell asleep. He waited around for Ron to show up. He wondered what these 2 friends of Hermiones were. 


	2. Hermione's House

A/N: Hey it's the second chapter haha, 1 review so far WOO I'm happy. Heres the second chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if we finished this tonight because we stayed up till 4 last time. But we need to find an ending to it but yea any way here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Norieliea and Kimie.  
  
Chapter 2 Hermiones House  
  
Hermione was waiting up for Harry to get there. Her friends stayed up too just to meet the famous Harry Potter. Harry showed up around 2 O clock. Hermione greeted him quietly so she wouldn't wake up her parents.  
  
"Hey Hermione" he said quietly.  
  
"Hi!" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey is this your fri . . ." Kimie a brunette haired girl with red highlights in her hair said walking into the room she stopped right in her tracks right when she saw him. Her hazel eyes met Harry's green eyes.  
  
"I guess what she was TRYING to say was is this your friend the famous harry potter?" Norieliea another brunette without any highlights finished Kimie's sentence.  
  
"Yes that would be me and who are you two?" He asked politely.  
  
"Hi I'm Norieliea but most people call me Noriel short for my name like that" Norieliea said. "AND THIS WOULD BE KIMIEA" she said waving her hand in front of Kimie's face to get her to stop staring. "But, everyone calls her Kimie" she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Noriel, and Kimie" He said as he stared back at Kimie. Norieliea walked over to Hermione. She whispered in her ear "I think they like each other. You think?"  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing." She whispered back.  
  
"Uh . . . Harry I'll be taking your stuff up to your room now" Hermione said grabbing his stuff and his arm. "You're coming with me," she said pulling him along.  
  
"Oh my god Noriel he's so HOT" Kimie  
  
"He's all right not really my type I kind of like the tall blonde boys" Noriel said as Hermione came down the stairs.  
  
"Then you would love the kid named Draco Malfoy" Hermione said.  
  
"Really am I going to meet him?" Noriel asked.  
  
"Well you're in Slytherin aren't you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yea we both are" Kimie said.  
  
"Really? Huh you're the only Slytherin I have ever met that's really nice," Harry said.  
  
"I know our parents aren't snobs like other pureblood families they are friends with mud bloods and everything" Kimie said.  
  
"Should we just leave you two to talk?" Hermione said. Kimie gave her a pleading look saying DON'T. They sat up for an hour getting to know each other more until Noriel and Hermione got tired and went to bed. Kimie soon followed after a while talking with harry alone.  
  
"So how is this house that called Slytherin?" Kimie asked.  
  
"It has a bunch of snobs who think they are better than everyone else just because they have money and PUREBLOODS are the greatest things on earth" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Don't tell Noriel this but, she can sort of at like that I think that's why she was put in Slytherin, and I think they put me in with her so we wouldn't be separated" Kimie said.  
  
"Well I think we should go to bed," Harry said.  
  
"Yea . . .I'll talk to you tomorrow then," Kimie said getting off the couch they have been sitting on.  
  
"Would you happen to know when we are going to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as they walked up the stairs together.  
  
"I think we might go tomorrow since school starts next week am I right?" Kimie said.  
  
"Alright then . . . I'll be seeing you" Harry said going into his room.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
They all woke up and went down for breakfast. Kimie came down in a black tank top and black short-shorts. Hermione came down in a velvet pair of pants that had spoiled on the butt. They were pink. With a black top. Noriel came down in a green tank top and a pair of black velvet pants. Harry came down in regular pants and a messy shirt and his hair wasn't combed because he had just woke up.  
  
"You guys we have to leave in an hour" Hermione said tired.  
  
"Okay" they all said yawning. They all ate breakfast and sprinted up to get the shower except Harry who took the last shower to let the girls go first. When he took his shower the water was FREEZING. When he got out there were 3 girls in Hermiones room getting ready Noriel's long brown hair that went past her shoulders to the mid-waist that was straight. Hermiones hair was curly and not frizzy. Kimie's hair was straight too right past her shoulders.  
  
Hermione was wearing dark blue, tight, jeans with a white tank top. Kimie was wearing a red skirt that went down to right above her knees and a red shirt with black boots. Noriel was wearing black, tight, jeans with a blood red color tank top. Harry on the other hand was wearing baggy jeans and a white shirt with a blue button up shirt unbuttoned and lose. They were off to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: haha oh my gosh I love this story just because We are In it it's just one of those things yea well you get it REVIEW please. 


	3. Diagons Alley

A/n: Hey! PLEASE REVIEW please, please, please ok I'm done just read it's a fun chapter at least for Noriel  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but Noriel and Kimie  
  
Chapter 3 Diagon Alley  
  
They walked around. They got their supplies for school and hung out for the day. They bought new things for the year. At one point Hermione, Kimie, and Noriel went off on their own. Harry and Kimie did talk a lot on their trip there. While they were shopping Noriel was looking around at the shops and stopped. She saw a platinum blonde boy there. He was staring at her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione who is that?" Noriel said pointing to the tall boy across the street.  
  
"Oh that's Draco the guy I told you about last night" Hermione said.  
  
"THAT"S DRACO!!!!" she yelled excitedly. They started to walk into a shop. Draco seemed to follow them. Noriel went off on her own in the store so did Kimie and Hermione. She was looking through the racks when Draco came up to the same rack of cloths and started to look through them. He was staring at her. Her brown eyes met his silver eyes(A/N: mmmm-silver eyes . . .giggle, giggle )  
  
"Hey" Draco said now standing next to her.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"What's your name?" Draco asked.  
  
"Norieliea O'Connell. How about you?" She asked back.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. So you're going to Hogwarts right?" Draco said.  
  
"Yup, I'm going to be in Slytherin" she said looking into his silver eyes. Once she said that his face lightened up.  
  
"Oh well Noriel, can I call you Noriel, I can show you around since your new and all" Draco said.  
  
"That would be nice" she said.  
  
"So I see you've met Magical Ferret (A/N: Inside joke, don't criticize it) now have you Noriel?" Hermione said giving Draco a dirty look.  
  
"Sod off Mud Blood" Draco said annoyed.  
  
"Hey! She's my friend" Noriel said getting mad.  
  
"Oh . . . uh . . .sorry I guess" Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy don't even try and apologise . . . Noriel after you and Ferret boy over here are done we'll meet you with Harry at the café. See yea" Hermione said grabbing onto Kimie who was trying to figure out what Noriel liked in this guy.  
  
"So you're friends with Granger but, you're in Slytherin?" He asked.  
  
"Yes . . . so" Noriel said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Hey I have to run but, would you like to be with me in my cabin on the train ride there?" he asked.  
  
"Sure as long as my friend Kimie and this other kid come" She said happily  
  
"Alright" He said "Bye" he winked at her and left.  
  
Noriel went to the café and started talking with the group. Ron just happened to show up while she was gone.  
  
"Hey you guys all right new plan for who we sit with on the train" Noriel said.  
  
"Who are we sitting with" Ron said blankly. Ron had met Noriel and Kimie over the summer when he visited Hermione.  
  
"Well he asked me to sit with him on the train just as long as I could bring Kimie and whoever she feels like" she said elbowing Kimie to look at Harry. Ron pulled Harry off to the side.  
  
"Do you realise you're looking at Kimie the way you looked at Cho when you liked her"  
  
"Yea I know. I was planning on asking her out tonight at dinner when we all went out" Harry said.  
  
A/N: mauhahaha Have fun. REVIEW 


	4. Out to Dinner

A/N: Hey! wow I got reviews woo, woo I feel special hehe alright KEEP REVIEWING . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any thing except the plot and Noriel Kimie.  
  
Chapter 4 Out to dinner  
  
They all got home to get ready to out to dinner. Harry got ready by putting on dark blue baggy jeans with a blue sweater. Kimie wore Light blue jeans and a black shirt with lines of sparkles across the shirt. Hermione had a black mini skirt with a red top on with black boots. Noriel wore black jeans with a dark green with black mixed in color top.  
  
They headed out the door to the restaurant down the street from Hermiones house. Hermione and Noriel were walking ahead of Kimie and Harry.  
  
"So you like Malfoy?" Hermione asked Noriel.  
  
"YES!" She said in excitement. "Why?"  
  
"He's my enemy I guess that's why he said sod off mud blood" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry 'Mione" Noriel said. "But, I really like him"  
  
"I know you do that's why you're going to go out with him" She said reassuring her.  
  
"Really? You think so" She said even more excited.  
  
"Of coarse" Meanwhile a few feet behind them. Harry and Kimie were talking.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope do you have a girlfriend?" She said.  
  
"No" he said. Then he seemed to get a little nervous. "Kimie?" He said.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea" They linked hands for the rest of the way there.  
  
Hermione and Noriel looked back at them and wondered if Harry finally asked out Kimie.  
  
"Hey you two come here" Noriel said waving her hands in their direction. They walked towards them.  
  
"Are you two together?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea" Harry said. They all went out to dinner. They had a great time telling about past experiences. Their memories with each other. It was just a great night for everyone. They were a waiting Friday to get on the train and go to school. The next few days were great for Kimie and Harry just spending time with each other.  
  
One night they went for a walk. They ended up on swings in the park near Hermione house.  
  
"So who are we sitting with on the train?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think his name is Draco Malfoy" Kimie said. "He seems really nice"  
  
"WE HAVE TO SHARE A CAMPAREMENT WITH HIM!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong with him?" She said.  
  
"We have hated each other since the first year at the school" Harry said.  
  
"Can you please try and stand to be in the same room for a couple hours?" Kimie asked.  
  
"Sure. Just for you" Harry said.  
  
A/N: Ha Ha wait till the next chapter when they are on the train. hehehe 


	5. The Train and Arriving

A/N: Hey yea someone said they found this under Draco/Hermione fan fictions well I think you found it under that because I put for Characters Draco and that's it so if I did that I think it showed up under Draco/Hermione but don't worry about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Noriel and Kimie and the Plot.  
  
Chapter 5 The Train and Arriving  
  
The Friday morning they all set their alarms to get up early just to get ready. Hermione got up and took a shower and did her hair up in soft curls. She wore Dark blue jeans and a black All-American Rejects hoodie. Noriel's hair was straight again and she wore a dark blue halter-top and Dark blue jeans. Kimie's hair was curled and she wore denim mini skirt and a white tank top with a black purse. Harry was wearing baggy black jeans with a baggy red hoodie.  
  
They got to the train station. They walked in and went through platform 9 ¾ and once they got there some tall blonde haired boy was standing there. He was wearing a button up shirt that was unbuttoned with that was black with a white shirt underneath it with dark blue jeans. When he saw Noriel he walked over to her.  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hi" she said back.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked.  
  
"All right how about you?"  
  
"Good" he said.  
  
"All right I found something out that you I guess won't like," she said.  
  
"What is that?" he asked confused.  
  
"You know the other kid with my friend well his name is Harry Potter," she said.  
  
"Oh Pot head, I guess you want us to be civil on the ride there?" he said.  
  
"Basically" She said.  
  
"Sure. Just as long as he is I will be" They got onto the train. While the rest of them waited for Ron. Then Hermione and Ron shared a cabin compartment. While Harry and Kimie joined Noriel and Draco. It was silent till Noriel whispered something in Draco's ear.  
  
"You know they are going out right? And she's in Slytherin" Noriel whispered.  
  
"You both are two different you don't seem like you would be in Slytherin you seem really nice" Draco whispered back.  
  
"Well don't all Slytherins have some nice in them" she said then looked at Draco's silver eyes. She wanted to melt.  
  
"Yea I guess you're right. Noriel will you go out with me" Noriel Just stopped what she was thinking. That was so out of the blue.  
  
"Yea" she whispered back sweetly. Draco kissed her on the cheek. Kimie saw this and looked at Noriel. Kimie and Noriel had this language with their faces. Kimie asked if they were going out and Noriel said yes only that had no words.  
  
"So why do you guys hate each other so much?" Kimie asked.  
  
"We just have it's a Slytherin and Gryffindor thing. Plus I have the boy who lived over my shoulders and Draco is just jealous of that" Harry said.  
  
"Oh please Voldomort felt sorry for killing a baby so he just put that curse on you so he could find you later on. Why do you think your first year here he tried to kill you and the second year. The fourth year and the fifth. Come on Potter He's been trying to kill you just hasn't got it right yet. Besides I wouldn't mind helping him" Draco retorted  
  
"Stop NOW" Noriel said. "Don't fight with us here"  
  
"Yea" Kimie said.  
  
They arrived at the Castle ready for the sorting ceremony. Everyone was dressed in their robes. Kimie and Noriel sat at their tables while Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table. They all went up to their Common Rooms after the feast. Kimie and Harry waited outside the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow all right," Harry said giving her a hug and walking away.  
  
"Harry wait" Kimie yelled to him. He turned back around. She gave him a quick kiss and ran off. "See yea"  
  
Noriel and Draco walked down to their Common room together. They decided to stay up a bit after everyone went to sleep . . .  
  
A/N: Fun hehehe ok well I'm gonna go update my other story now REVIEW . . . 


	6. Since when

A/N: Hey! Please review my story it will mean a lot to since my friend and I stayed up till 4 writing it and still haven't finished it. Well here's they next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing except Noriel and Kimie and the plot.  
  
Chapter 6 Since When  
  
Draco and Noriel stayed up most of the night talking about random things. How life has been for either of them. Why he hated Harry. How she became friends with Hermione. Just everything they didn't know about each other. They stayed on the leather couch in the Slytherin Common room  
  
"So you're saying you became friends with Granger by living on her street your whole life?" Draco said.  
  
"Yea basically" She said while getting more comfortable on the couch.  
  
"She must have a nice house to live near you right?" Draco said getting just a little closer to her on the couch.  
  
"Yea we all do everyone's parents on that street have rich parents so we all have nice houses. Hermione's parents are never home because they are always at work." She said.  
  
"Granger rich HA I don't believe it" Draco said.  
  
"It's true," she said.  
  
"Oh okay I'll believe you for now" he said sarcastically. "So do you have any other nicknames?" He asked.  
  
"Uhh . . . I have one other but only a few people use it and when they do its like in a letter or note or something." She said.  
  
"And it is . . ." He said getting closer again.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you," She said laughing.  
  
"And why is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because you don't seem to be interested in my nicknames now do you?" Noriel said.  
  
"I do but when I look at you right now all I've been wanting to do is this . . ." He said while his hand cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her and it wasn't like any other kiss he has ever gotten it was one with someone he felt strongly for. Noriel pulled off.  
  
"It's Connie. It has to do with my last name" Noriel said then giving him another kiss. They broke off again.  
  
"That's cute. Just like you" he said.  
  
"Thanks" and then they started to kiss again.  
  
Next day at Breakfast  
  
Draco had his arm around Noriel. Kim looked over and she sort of felt jealous because Harry's arm wasn't around her. I mean she was sitting with him even though she was in Slytherin. Kimie motioned for Noriel to go to the bathroom so they could talk.  
  
"So how was last night?" Kimie asked. "What did you and Draco do?"  
  
"Well . . ." Noriel said pulling her hair back to she could see the hickey on her neck.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T" She screamed.  
  
"I guess I did." Noriel said.  
  
"SINCE WHEN" she screamed even more.  
  
"It's nothing big," Noriel said calmly.  
  
Noriel and Kimie left the bathroom and went back to the tables. Draco put his arm back around Noriels shoulder. Kimie just ignored it this time. Noriel, Draco, Kimie and Harry all had potions and there was a substitute and he left for about 15 minutes.  
  
"Harry you know you haven't kissed me yet not even once or put your shoulder around me" Kimie said to Harry.  
  
"Oh" Harry said then kissed her. She was shocked and so was he. Noriel and Draco were watching this from across the room.  
  
"Is it just me or does that look a little too random" Noriel said looking at Draco. Draco gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Was that random?" he asked.  
  
"No" She said pulling him into another kiss only deeper than before. Kimie didn't really pay any attention to Noriel as everyone else was. Draco and Noriel were up against a wall just kissing while Harry and Kimie were just there.  
  
Later  
  
"Connie . . . look" Kimie said pulling away her hair.  
  
"Oh my god" Noriel said excited. "Don't hate me" she said pulling away her other side to show the "new" hickey.  
  
A/N: come on please REVIEW 


	7. Fights and apologies

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated I just haven't been up to speed on this stuff and I need trusty kimie here when we do this so where did we leave off. Ah yes NEW hickey well lets see what happens shall we.

Fighting and Apologizing

After lunch Kimie stormed out of the Hall and into the library. Harry was running after her.

"Kim, what's the matter?" Harry said sitting next to her on the bench and puts his arm around her.

"Nothing" Kimie says annoyed.

"No. There's defiantly something wrong with you what is it?" Harry persisted. Kim just sat there in silence. "Well... aren't you going to say something?"

"You wouldn't understand you would try and do something about it for a little while till it was better and then it would happen all over again. I like spontaneity. Nora gets it do you have any idea how jealous I get of her and Draco and they have been together what 3 days" Kimie said. She just burst into tears.

"Well I'm not usually one to take things as fast as king of Slytherin does..." Harry laughed at himself.

"It's not funny I don't know why it would be." Kimie got up to run to the Slytherin common room and then run to her room leaving Harry there thinking about what he had done and why was kimie so mad. Kimie just ran to her bed and start balling her eyes out.

Harry had run after Kimie the whole way there only he couldn't go in, so he waited right outside the door half way down the hall just sitting up against the wall hands in his hair frustrated needing to talk to Kimie.

Draco and Nora happened to walk by arms around each other linked and happy. They both just walked by Harry. They hadn't noticed him there. Harry stood up quickly.

"Nora..." Nora spun around looking to who said her name. She saw Harry distraught and upset.

"Oh Harry what's wrong? Did something happen with you and Kim?" she said while going up to Harry and try and get him to look at her and tell her what happened.

"After Kim went the bathroom she came back upset and after lunch I tried to ask what was wrong and she was all 'Nora and Draco are so much happier and in love then we are ever have been' and she said she was jealous and she ran to your house and I just need to talk to her could you get her out here for me please Nora could you do that please" Harry said sitting back down to where he was before.

"Here Harry I'll go talk to Kimie for a minute or two and then I'll bring her out here to talk to you. Everything will be fine I promise don't work yourself up over it. Draco stay here and make sure he's okay" Nora said and started walking towards the door.

"Are you kidding me Nora I'm not staying here with him...," Draco said going after her. Nora turned and said angrily "you can and WILL stay here" she pushed him down right next to Harry on the floor" I'll be back in the next few minutes if I'm not Draco come in but Stay here"

Nora got into the common room and found Kimie on her bed looking at a picture of her and Harry that they took while they were at Hogsmeade.

"Kimie...," Nora said sitting down next to her.

"I'm just frustrated with everything I'll be fine I promise I just don't know why you and Draco seem so much more into each other and Harry is just like oh yeah you know" Kimie said

"Well right now Harry is outside being tortured by sitting next to Draco and I'm making sure that Draco stays there and I know he really wants to talk to you about this he was barely himself he didn't know what was going on he just know he wants to talk to you... and if it makes you feel better me and Draco and lay off for awhile till things with you guys get better" Nora said giving her friend a hug and taking her out to Draco and Harry where they were across the hall from each other in a deathly stare of kill.

"Come on Draco lets go" Nora said taking his hand into the common room to leave them there to talk.

"Kimie I'm sorry...," Kimie shushed him.

"No Harry I blew up I'm sorry let just forget about it okay lets just be together.. okay" Kimie kissed him.

Later.....................

"I say we get to dinner how about you?" Harry asked Kimie. She nodded as they walked to the Great hall Harry's arm was around her and Kimie was smiling endlessly. Draco was going the opposite direction to get something from the library.

"So made your girlfriend cry nice job pot head" Draco said walking passed. Kimie just stopped and stared in shock of someone being so cold.

"Draco shut the Fck up" Harry said.

"At least I don't make my girlfriend cry" Draco winked

"You haven't been together long enough to even have emotions like that"

"Well at least we get action" Draco said.

"Nora deserves so much more then a piece of shit like you" Kimie says. Nora came running down the hall and stopped out of breath.

"What's going on here?" Nora said

"I was telling Harry here how to NOT make girls cry" Harry had enough. Harry went after and punched him. Kimie and Nora were screaming for them to stop fighting. Nora started crying. They had stopped by Kimie and Nora trying to pull them apart.

"Now you made her cry." Harry said wiping his lip that was bleeding. Nora and Draco went back to the common room to see what she could do to help him while Kim and Harry went to find Hermione to help Harry with his "injuries".

"Why did you have to do that?" Nora asked Draco while she put a wet towel to Draco eyebrow to clear the blood.

"Do what?" Draco said

"Make a huge scene to get Harry mad..."

"Because I hate him"

"Well get use to the Idea of being friends with him because I'm not going to stop so either you do be nice to him or we just can't work" Draco looked at her and got angry but kept it under control and just said "okay"

A/N: yeah sorry you guys I hope you guys like the chapter well we'll see what happens next and check out my other story and my up and coming story when I post it


End file.
